Revenge
by zie06
Summary: Naruto datang ke Konoha dengan satu tujuan, yakni membalas dendam. Dibantu oleh Kyuubi, ia pergi membalas dendam. Mampukah ia membalas dendam ketika ia menemukan kenyataan sebenarnya dan jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke?
Konoha tampak begitu sibuk. Matahari telah bersembunyi di balik bukit dan lentera telah dinyalakan. Puluhan kedai makanan dan stand dadakan dibuka, dan ratusan penduduknya keluar berhamburan. Ribuan Yukata berbagai motif dan warna menarik perhatian Naruto yang berdiri di atas bukit, dimana empat patung pemimpin Konoha dipahat dengan detail.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka semua dengan semangat. Ya Tuhan. Baru kali ini ia melihat begitu banyak manusia berada di satu tempat. Bau tubuh mereka dan aura mereka begitu beragam, berwarna, dan membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri karena pusing. Naruto bahkan hampir lupa untuk berkedip. Ini jelas berbeda dengan desa kecil di Amegakure. Desa itu sampah. Penduduknya juga sampah.

Setiap malam, para penduduknya selalu berkumpul di aula untuk menonton pertunjukkan tarian yang dibawakan oleh penari amatiran. Meminum sake dan meracau tentang semua hal buruk yang terjadi di ladang.

Kyuubi pernah berkata padanya kalau semua penduduk desa itu lebih baik mati saja dan terkadang ia setuju dengan perkataan rubah tua itu. Mereka itu tidak pernah keluar dari lingkup desa mereka dan selalu menganggap pendatang adalah virus.

"Kyuu, apa kita bisa mampir ke sana dan membeli sesuatu nanti? Ada begitu banyak sekali makanan" Naruto bertanya ke Kyuubi, seekor rubah berukuran anjing yang sejak tadi menguap bosan. Kalau saja ia tidak menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto, ia tidak akan mungkin repot−repot keluar dari guanya yang nyaman.

"Kyuu, bisakah ki—"

" **Tidak"**

"Ayolah"

" **Tidak** "

"Kyuu—"

" **Tidak** "

Naruto menghembus nafas berat dan menatap Kyuubi kesal. Pipinya ia gembungkan, salah satu cara yang ia tahu cukup ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuu, komohon"

" **Tidak"**

"Cih" Rubah tua ini benar−benar bisa membuatnya kesal. Lagipula apa sulitnya berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makan malam mereka? Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau ia benar−benar sudah bosan memakan ikan bakar atau sup ikan?

"Dasar menyebalkan" gerutunya dan dengan kesal, ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan desa Konoha yang makin sibuk. Lama mereka terdiam sebelum Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit yang sekarang dipenuhi bintang kecil yang indah. "Sudah saatnya" gumamnya yang sedetik kemudian meloncat ke bawah. Jubah hitamnya berkibar, bertabrakan dengan angin malam yang mengiris.

Revenge

SasufemNaru

Drama, Romance, Hurt

Naruto datang ke Konoha dengan satu tujuan, yakni membalas dendam. Dibantu oleh Kyuubi, ia pergi membalas dendam. Mampukah ia membalas dendam ketika ia menemukan kenyataan sebenarnya dan jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke?

Warning : Naruto ist female, bukan berdasarkan anime, dll.

Sasuke sangat lelah.

Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan 2 misi yang menguras tenaga. Berterimakasihlah kepada pria berambut pirang yang dengan begitu baiknya memberikan ia misi level A satu jam setelah ia menyelesaikan misi level S yang menghabiskan waktu 2 bulan lamanya.

"Sasuke−kun"

Sasuke mengerang kesal dalam hati. Mata hitamnya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Sakura dan Ino yang berlari kearahnya. Kedua gadis itu memakai Yukata yang serasi dengan rambut mereka yang Sasuke yakin bisa membuat semua pemuda di Konoha pasti berharap untuk disapa mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang saat ini benar-benar dalam _mood_ sangat buruk.

"Untunglah kau sudah pulang, Sasuke−kun" Sakura tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Mata hijaunya menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Bukan sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Semua gadis di Konoha selalu menatatpnya dengan tatapan memuja. Membuatnya terkadang merasakan jengah.

"Hn"

"Kiba dan yang lain sedang melakukan pesta di kedai daging. Apa kamu mau bergabung bersama kami, Sasuke−kun?"

"Tidak."

Sakura dan Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah Sasuke−kun."Ino masih keras kepala dengan pendiriannya. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke dan mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Sasuke, membuatnya harus mendapatkan pelototan super kejam dari Sasuke. Namun, gadis itu tampaknya sudah kebal dengan pelototan Sasuke. "Kau perlu menghibur dirimu sekali−kali" sambungnya dengan senyuman sejuta dollarnya.

Kalau saja gadis itu tidak pemaksa, ia pasti akan sangat terkenal di Konoha. "Tidak."

Sakura dengan cepat menyela. "Tapi Sasuke—"

DUAR!

Sakura dengan cepat menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Dengan cepat, mata hijaunya menangkap kepulan asap yang berasal dari lubang besar di ruangan kerja sang Hokage.

Asapnya begitu tebal sehingga ia yakin seluruh ninja yang di Konoha akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Kita diserang" bisik Ino yang langsung berlari menuju ruang Hokage, mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Siapa kau?"

Minato, sang Hokage menatap marah ke arah Naruto yang memakai jubah hitam dan topeng rubah yang khusus dibuatkan Kyuubi untuknya dulu ketika ia kali pertama keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Topeng itu sangat spesial karena bukan hanya menyamarkan chakra, tetapi juga menyamarkan suara.

Naruto memperhatikan ruangan kerja Minato. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Minato yang menatapnya marah ataupun belasan chakra yang menuju ke arah mereka sekarang. Ada beberapa kunai berujung tiga yang tertancap di beberapa tempat dan hanya ada beberapa barang yang rusak akibat serangat dadakannya.

"Cih, gagal ya" gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Minato lebih keras. Ia paling benci dihiraukan.

Naruto mendesah berat dan menatap Minato yang masih bersikap siaga. Rambut pria itu pirang dan memiliki mata biru yang indah. Sama seperti dirinya dan ia merasakan amarah yang menggulung di dalam hatinya. Mengapa aku harus memiliki wajah yang sama dengan dia?, batin Naruto marah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku" Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya sesantai mungkin. Bukan saatnya ia membunuhnya. Malam ini, ia berencana untuk mencoba seberapa kuat Minato sebenarnya, meskipun ia tidak mengelak kalau ia juga ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja, serangan ini hanyalah salam perkenalan dariku, Namikaze Minato." Naruto tersenyum tipis, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan salam sopan.

BRAK!

"Chidori"

DUAR!

Naruto terkesiap selama beberapa detik sebelum bersalto dan mendarat dengan baik di atas sofa tamu. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget karena serangan kuat itu berhasil menggores topeng dan mengoyak jubahnya, meskipun hanya sedikit karena ia berhasil menghindar sebelum jurus itu benar-benar menyentuhnya.

"Kau" Naruto menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam yang membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto memperhatikan pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat dan ia mulai ingat kalau Kyuubi pernah menceritakan kepadanya beberapa ninja kuat di Konoha. Jadi…

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda ini memiliki mata sharingan, mata khas yang dimiliki klan Uchiha yang terkenal. "Uchiha Itachi?" tebaknya ragu. Seingatnya, Kyuubi pernah menceritakan kalau pemuda bernama Itachi memiliki ciri khas yang unik. Tapi, apa?

" **Bocah, mereka semakin banyak"** Kyuubi tiba−tiba mengusik pikirannya. Membuatnya mendecak kesal. Rubah tua itu berjanji untuk diam melihat permainan. Lagipula tanpa diberitahupun ia sudah bisa merasakan beberapa chakra kuat tengah menuju ke tempatnya berada.

"Aku tau" balas Naruto kesal. Sepertinya ia memang benar−benar harus menunda pertarungannya dengan Minato. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membunuh orang lain malam ini.

Terpaksa, ia harus mundur sekarang. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Minato dengan tatapan tajam. Rasa bencinya muncul begitu kuat. "Kita akan bertemu lagi" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sebelum angin keras muncul di sekitarnya, berputar dengan cepat sehingga menerbangkan seluruh kertas dan puing tembok yang hancur sebelum menghilang tanpa sisa.

 _Kita pasti akan bertemu, Tou−san._

Matahari muncul dengan malas. Kabut masih terlihat tebal dan tidak seorangpun terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Minato duduk di kursi Hokagenya dengan kaku. Ia sebenarnya bukan seorang _workholic_ yang selalu datang pagi buta ke kantornya.

Bukan.

Ia hanya tidak bisa tidur. Kantuk sama sekali tidak menemuinya malam ini. Dan disinilah ia berada. Duduk kaku di kursi barunya dengan kantornya yang masih hancur. Kakashi baru merencanakan untuk merenovasi kantornya siang nanti.

Suara ketukan yang pelan menghancurkan lamunannya. Dengan penuh antisipasi, ia berdehem, memberikan izin. Dari balik pintu, ia melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke muncul. Kedua lelaki itu tampak serius.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Minato _to the point_. Kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga tadi malam membuatnya begitu penasaran. Tadi malam Konoha mengadakan festival musim panas, dan ia sangat ingat kalau ia sudah mengutus Itachi dan Kakashi untuk mengawasi siapapun yang masuk ke Konoha. Lagipula, Kakashi dan Itachi sudah sangat terkenal di dunia ninja. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani masuk ke Konoha dengan maksud buruk. Jadi, bagaimana bisa ada yang berhasil lolos?

Minato mengetuk pegangan kursi gusar. Ia benci bermain teka−teki. "Apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Minato lagi ketika keduanya bungkam.

Namun, Kakashi hanya menggaruk pelipisnya dan Sasuke hanya diam. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat buruk. Hampir 3 bulan ini ia tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak dan itu benar−benar membuat _mood_ nya buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Terlebih lagi, kakaknya Itachi menghilang entah kemana. Membuatnya harus ikut bersama Kakashi atas perintah sang ayah.

Hebat sekali.

Ingatkan ia untuk membunuh Itachi nanti setibanya di rumah.

"Etto," Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk menghadapi Minato yang sedang tidak sabaran. "Kami sebenarnya hampir mendapatkannya, tapi sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi lalu…"

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun" Sasuke yang geram dengan sikap Kakashi yang bertele−tele, langsung dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kakashi yang dengan cepat membuat kedua pria itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Minato berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya menatap kedua anak buahnya geram. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mendapatkan jejak apapun?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Penyusup kemarin terlihat tidak terlalu kuat. Ia bahkan yakin Jounin setingkat Kakashi bisa dengan mudah melawannya.

Mendesah berat, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya berdenyut tanpa henti. Entah mengapa, ia merasa familiar dengan penyusup itu. Apakah ia pernah bertarung dengannya? Dimana? Kapan? Minato menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk memikirkannya.

Kalau penyusup itu adalah musuhnya, ia tentu bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya. Ia bukan orang yang cepat lupa. Tapi siapa?

Tok… Tok…

Perhatian Minato buyar ketika Sakura muncul dengan berkas berada di pelukannya. Gadis musim semi itu sudah 6 bulan ini menjadi asistennya, menggantikan asisten lamanya yang sedang hamil besar.

"Maaf mengganggu Hokage−sama, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap Sakura sopan sembari melirik Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku. Ia tidak tahu masalahnya, tapi kedua pria itu pasti sedang dimarahi.

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?" tanyanya malas. Saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Sakura tersenyum profesional. "Ninja dari Asagakure"

"Asagakure?" kerutan di dahi Minato semakin terlihat. Hubungan Asagakure dan Konoha sejak lama sudah buruk. Negara kecil itu selalu tertarik untuk mencari musuh yang lebih besar dibandingkan yang bisa mereka hadapi. Terakhir kali ia pernah mendengar rumor kalau semua ninja Asagakure habis dibunuh oleh negara tetangganya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Minato mendesah pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak berfikir terlalu panjang. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Biarkan mereka masuk"

Sakura menunduk hormat sebelum kembali beberapa menit kemudian bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu memakai jaket orange dan lambang negara Asagakure di dahinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya menatap Minato dan Kakashi sejenak sebelum menatap Sasuke cukup lama sebelum kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Selamat pagi Hokage−sama. Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu anda sebelumnya. Saya adalah utusan negara Asagakure, Uzumaki Naruto."

Minato masih terpaku. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling ke arah lain. Wajah itu. Mata itu. Apa ini? Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi pemuda di depannya menimbulkan sesuatu sensasi yang aneh. Mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang sudah sangat lama ia berusaha hilangkan dalam benaknya.

"Kushina"Minato tanpa sadar menyebut nama itu, nama yang ribuan kali ia sebut di dalam mimpinya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali ia menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sangat indah dan tidak akan pernah ia miliki.

"Kushina?" Naruto menatap Minato kebingungan. Bahkan Kakashi dan Sasuke pun ikut merasa aneh. Kelakuan Hokage mereka memang terlihat aneh sejak tadi malam, ketika penyusup itu datang.

"Apa kita harus membawa Tsunade−sama ke sini, Sasuke?" bisik Kakashi sepelan mungkin sementara matanya masih menatap Minato khawatir.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya ber−hn ria. Minato memang terlihat linglung tapi ia tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Semua orang memiliki masalah masing−masing. Itu hanya masalah waktu. Lagipula, ia memiliki masalah yang lebih besar di sini.

Sementara Minato tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kakashi yang sibuk memutuskan apakah ia harus menyeret Minato ke rumah sakit atau tidak, dan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengamuk, Naruto berdiri di sana dengan hati yang hancur. Pria pembunuh itu memanggil nama ibunya dengan lantang. Kurang ajar. Kata itu mengalir dengan cepat melalui darahnya, menggetarkan tubuhnya, memompa jantungnya semakin cepat dan membuat otaknya merekamnya dengan tinta permanen.

Menekan amarahnya untuk tetap diam di tempatnya, ia menatap Minato dengan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakan. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuubi untuk tidak mengacau lagi. Kalau ia gagal membunuh Minato kali ini, maka Kyuubilah yang akan datang sendiri untuk membunuhnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya Minato saja yang akan mati, tetapi seluruh penduduk Konoha.

Kyuubi terlalu kuat, bahkan seluruh ninja Asagakure mati dihabisinya 2 tahun yang lalu tanpa sisa. Bukan rekor yang buruk sebenarnya tapi ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian ninja negara lain saat ini. Setidaknya ia ingin hidup dengan tenang di negara kecil itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Mengunjungi makam ibunya dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya di Sunagakure sesekali melintas di otaknya.

"Saya diutus kemari untuk mengadakan perjanjian persahabatan dengan negara Konoha, Hokage−sama" ucap Naruto sopan, seperti yang sudah ia pelajari dengan Kyuubi malam tadi. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

Minato terbangun dari lamunannya. Mata birunya dengan perlahan fokus kearah pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Siapa tadi namanya? Ah, Naruto. Minato mengukir nama itu di dalam hatinya. Berdehem pelan, ia menatap Kakashi dan Sasuke, menyuruh kedua anak buahnya itu untuk menunggu di luar.

Setelah suara pintu di tutup, barulah Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Keadaan Asagakure sedang memburuk, jadi pemimpin saya berfikir bahwa negara Konoha akan bersikap baik terhadap kami"

Minato termenung. "Apa maksud dari kata bersikap baik? Konoha tidak ingin ada peperangan atau—"

"Bukan peperangan, tentu saja. Asagakure kehilangan hampir seluruh ninja. Hanya ada beberapa ninja di Asagakure. Oleh karena itu, kami berinisiatif untuk mengirim beberapa ninja pilihan untuk berlatih di beberapa negara. Bagaimanapun kami harus memiliki beberapa ninja kuat untuk mempertahankan daerah kami"

"Kami turut sedih mendengarnya" Minato tampak kehilangan kata−kata. Ia tidak boleh seenaknya menerima ninja lain untuk berlatih di Konoha, terlebih lagi Asagakure. Namun, ada perasaan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengecewakan pemuda itu.

"Kami tahu kalau Konoha memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Asagakure. Kami mengerti itu. Tapi, kami akan memperbaikinya dan kami membutuhkan bantuan Konoha untuk itu" jelas Naruto sopan. Matanya membulat dan bersinar penuh harapan. Sejujurnya, Naruto hebat dalam hal ini.

Minato terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memanggil nama Sasuke cukup keras untuk didengar pemuda itu. Pemuda itu datang beberapa detik kemudian, masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi semua orang bisa dengan jelas melihat kekesalannya.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Naruto" Minato menunjuk Naruto yang sekarang berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar, penuh persahabatan meskipun Naruto tampak tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak memiliki warna kehidupan. Jujur saja, Naruto lebih suka pria yang tadi, meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu memakai masker dan terlihat begitu mengantuk. "Mulai hari ini, aku menugaskanmu untuk menjadi pelatih sekaligus teman satu tim Naruto" sambung Minato tegas, sangat sukses untuk mengubah suasana menjadi dingin.

"Apa?" Sasuke, orang pertama yang menyadarinya langsung menatap Minato dengan pandangan membunuh. Kalau ini adalah lelucon baru yang dibuat oleh Minato, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengecap Minato sebagai pembuat lelucon terburuk sepanjang masa.

"Apa anda bercanda, Hokage−sama?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Sepertinya ia harus memeriksa telinganya nanti di rumah sakit. Sepertinya telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya.

Minato mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakannya dengan jelas? "Aku memerintahkan kepada kalian untuk saling berlatih dan menjadi tim. Apakah hal itu mengganggumu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

 _Tentu saja mengganggu._

Sasuke menghitung mundur sepelan mungkin dalam hati sebelum melirik Naruto sejenak dan menatap Minato datar. Butuh seluruh tenaga untuk menyegel aura membunuhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke berat.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Minato tersenyum lebar. "Naruto, kau akan berada di bawah pengawasan Sasuke. Kau akan mendapatkan masa percobaan selama 2 minggu. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam Konoha, Sasuke yang akan menjadi lawanmu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk kalau saja ia tidak menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda saat ini. Luar biasa.

Dua puluh menit.

Ia sudah bertahan 20 menit di dalam neraka yang panas dan ia siap hangus terbakar. Sasuke benar−benar menyebalkan. Bahkan ia berani mempertaruhkan seluruh uang tabungannya dengan Kyuubi kalau tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang lebih menjengkelkan dibandingkan Sasuke.

Sesuai perintah Minato, Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak pergi keluar dari gedung tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk untuk diajak berbicara. Ia bahkan sudah memelototi lima gadis, salah seorangnya adalah Sakura, gadis sekretaris yang sangat ramah kepadanya.

Gadis yang malang.

Naruto menatap korban kemarahan Sasuke dengan pandangan prihatin sementara kakinya masih mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, melewati toko pakaian, toko makanan yang menggiurkan, danau kecil yang indah dan berbelok kearah pemukiman yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa perbincangan apapun sampai Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dan mewah dibandingkan rumah lainnya. Ia melirik Naruto sebentar dengan arti 'ikut aku' sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia bukanlah gadis —saat ini seorang pemuda— yang bisa membaca isyarat mata dengan mudah sehingga Naruto berdiri di luar rumah dengan pandangan tertarik. Ia tidak pernah masuk ke rumah sebelumnya. Ia sudah tinggal di dalam gua sejak ia lahir dan menganggapnya sebagai rumah yang nyaman.

"Oi, Dobe. Sampai kapan kau di sana?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang bersedekap. Ia sudah melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal yang terlihat nyaman. Wajahnya sama sekali terlihat tidak bersahabat dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang cantik. Wanita itu tampak ramah dan meskipun mirip dengan Sasuke, tetapi wajahnya lebih bersahabat dan seketika itu juga, Naruto menyukai wanita ini.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha−san." Sapa Naruto sopan, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Uchiha Mikoto, sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Seperti Uchiha lainnya, ia memiliki rambut hitam dan kulit yang putih. Ia memiliki wajah awet muda yang diinginkan setiap gadis. Ketika ia melihat Naruto, wanita itu langsung tersenyum ramah.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya. Saya minta maaf karena kedatangan saya yang terlalu mendadak, Nyonya Uchiha"

"Tidak apa. Tolong panggil aku bibi."

"Bibi Mikoto"

Mikoto mengangguk senang. Pemuda berambut pirang ini terlihat begitu baik dan sopan meskipun ia merasakan perasaan ganjil ketika melihat matanya."Anak pintar. Ayo, kamarmu sudah siap" Mikoto membimbing Naruto memasuki rumah. Rumah Uchiha tidak terlalu mewah seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto sebelumnya. Rumahnya luas, terdiri dari jajaran kamar yang memanjang dan membentuk kotak dengan taman indah berada di tengah.

Mereka berjalan beberapa menit sebelum Mikoto berhenti di depan pintu yang letaknya paling jauh dari pintu masuk. dengan tenang ia menggeser pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melihat kamarnya sendiri.

"Indah sekali"

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Hm, ini sangat berbeda dengan kamar di rumahku"

"Kamar di rumah?"

"Hm. Kyuu selalu tidak mengizinkanku memiliki kamar sendiri. Dasar, menyebalkan"

Mikoto menatap Naruto tertarik. "Kyuu? Apa dia temanmu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. mata birunya dengan cepat menatap Mikoto yang terlihat sangat tertarik.

" **Bocah, kau melakukannya"**

'Diam Kyuu' bentak Naruto dalam hati meskipun ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selalu keceplosan dalam berbicara.

"Tidak. Dia ayahku, sebenarnya. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil sehingga ia selalu khawatir"

Mikoto menatap Naruto sedih. "Aku turut berduka"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuu selalu ada di sampingku. Jadi, aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja" balas Naruto yang entah mengapa, mengingatkan Mikoto tentang seseorang yang telah lama ia lupakan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Mikoto lega lalu tiba-tiba menyadari bau gosong yang bersumber dari dapur. Tentu saja, ia tidak membutuhkan seorang ninja legendaris untuk mengetahui alasannya. "Karenya. Sasuke, cepat" panik, Mikoto dengan cepat berlari ke dapur diikuti Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi selalu berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu diarahkannya kepada Naruto.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto merasakan ada beban berat yang terbang dari pundaknya. Tubuhnya mulai mengendur dan ia jatuh ke futon lembut yang Mikoto siapkan kalau Naruto kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

" **Cerita yang bagus"** komentar Kyuubi tiba-tiba, cukup mampu membuat Naruto yang tadinya ingin tidur membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya"

" **Hah."** Terdengar helaan nafas yang akhir-akhir ini sering naruto dengar. **"Terserah kau. Tapi berhati-hatilah** **"**

"Ah, Uchiha, maksudmu?"

" **Hn, dan ninja lainnya. Aku dengar, Konoha memiliki lusinan ninja terkuat dari seluruh negara"**

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku tahu. Berhentilah menceramahiku, Kyuu. Lagipula, kalau suatu saat aku sedang kesusahan, kau akan selalu membantuku kan, Kyuu?

"Hm"

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bisa membunuhnya. Lihatlah Kaa-san. Ia akan mati sebentar lagi"

 _Ya, sebentar lagi…._

 _To be continued_

Jangan menghakimiku.

Baca dan tolong beri tahu aku apakah kalian menyukainya atau tidak.

Untuk Fict Topeng, tinggal sedikit lagi. Zie sedang sibuk mengurus fict-fict baru yang jumlahnya ada 3 jadi mohon sabar ya untuk topeng.

See you.


End file.
